deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Link vs Percy Jackson/@comment-25603146-20150909120555/@comment-25603146-20150918202054
"A one-off statement on a website and is never shown in the slightest and so holds no weight whatsoever in debate." ' What? An official statement made by Nintendo, the owners of the series, on the Nintendo Power guide to the game, holds no weight whatsoever. ...no? Try no. '"How large was the mountain? How far can Link move it? How quickly?" ' Did you even click on the link at all? No? It explains it right there. '"literally no information is given about it." They explain it right there, in the link. "Firstly, the man comes down as a bolt of lightning- that doesn't mean everytime he moves he is moving at the speed of lightning." ' ' ' Making the assumption that Onox isn't going to move as fast as he can in a fight with Link while bloodlusted is silly beyond belief. '"Secondly, Link doesn't move that fast at any point in the game- reaction time doesn't mean combat speed no matter how you slice it." ' Ummmmmm. Why? That's the way fiction slices it, people can react to and block things far faster than themselves allll the tiiime. ' ' '"Thirdly, and this is probably the biggest problem, it ''quite clearly isn't lightning because in the very next scene real yellow lightning is in the background- since his lightning is blue we have zero reasons to believe it works like real lightning." '' '' '' HOLY SHIT, it's a different color. Therefore, that lightning is obviously not actual lightning at all, so I'm just going to say that it doesn't move at lightning speeds despite there not being a logical reason to make that assumption about the lightning in question because why not? "I was specifically going for his sword skills in this one- not his overall equipment sine he can't use all of it in battle." ''' '''Spin Attack - Attacks everything in an area around him for double damage - Can emit rings of magical energy at the cost of a small amount of magic, and can move while doing so - Used in midair, it carries him higher into the air - Enhanced with the Great Spin Attack upgrade - Hurricane Spin attacks while moving - Shocking Spin deals additional damage and applies lightning-elemental damage - Whirling Leap does no damage, but sends Link forward a great horizontal and vertical distance Jump Attack - "HIIIYAAAAAAA!!" - Deals double damage - More powerful, 2-handed version, the Jump Strike, deals even more damage and emits a shockwave Parry - Quickly dodges, then counters an attack Shield Attack - A shield bash that stuns, and reflects projectiles Sword Beam - Fires lasers from wielded sword - Can only be performed at full health Back Slice - Similar to Parry, evades attack then performs a rising slice from behind Helmsplitter - Jumps clean over an enemy and cleaves their skull in two Rock Breaker - Shatters giant rocks with physical strength alone Roll Attack - A forward roll followed by a guard-breaking lunge - Can be canceled into a Spin Attack to catch foes off-guard Skyward Strike - Raises sword to the sky, then releases a crescent-shaped shockwave of holy energy that follows the arc of the blade Mortal Draw - Must stand completely still, with sword sheathed, to use - Deals absolutely massive ''damage, instantly killing almost every enemy - Derived from a real-life technique known as iaijutsu; this samurai art involved leaving a sword sheathed, then instantly drawing and striking with it at the very last second: the fact he is able to do this with a ''sword sheathed on his back that is straight, not curved is a further testament to his immense reflexes and skill Ending Blow - Leaps into the air, and fatally impales the enemy whilst leaping onto them - Used on prone/stunned/otherwise vulnerable foes - Is an instant-kill to anything that could logically be killed by a sword (be wary so as to not invoke no-limits fallacy) This help? But he's never in those "thousands of years" fought anyone like Percy, so it doesn't really help him. What, a water manipulator with a sword? Those are Percy's two main things, he fights those all the time in the various games, half the water temple bosses that I can recall have power over water and swords are the de facto weapon of the majority of notable characters. In fact, quite the opposite is true: I don't recall '"But Percy actually resists time magic when he faces Cronos, it won't work on him. And the armor IS a NLF- but Percy's best way of killing Link is with a couple hundred thousand tons of water, his magic armor doesn't help with that." ' 'Link has never used the complete triforce in battle, it isn't his. ' 'And most of that does nothing if Percy just sits in the water since that makes him resistant to all magic." ' Fair enough on the first account, deific magic functions on a higher scale of being than anything the Ocarina is stated to do. That's not what I meant by the second one, more like "Percy doesn't have the means to make NLF as a point relevant because his destructive capacity just isn't high enough. Ummmm. Zora Tunic. And a couple thousand tons ain't more destructive capacity than what Link's tanked still, so. '"Um- no it isn't and didn't? If everyone on that planet didn't die when he did that it in no way generated kinetic energy enough to turn the earth. Why does magic suddenly use physics to get its job done?" ' Yes it is. And no, no one on the planet died because it's magic. What would happen in real life =/= The Legend of Zelda or really most fictional verses for that matter. And it doesn't "use" physics to get its job done, it uses magical energy or whatever LoZ calls it. In this instance, however, it is generating an effect that could feasibly be recreated in our own world given a hypothetical scenario that it could occur in. '"I act the same towards every character, people crying that I pick on Zelda have no base to stand on. And I'm one of the people who does those calcs, so I don't hold with this powerscaling nonsense." ' Then don't do that towards any fictional verse, how about? Powerscaling is sort of the foundation upon which comparing people of different power is based. Not every plot can allow for people to show off their strength in a dramatic, anime-esque fashion, the power of some verses is more subtle. Discriminating against a feat of power based on how it appears in a game '"Do I get to powerscale in silly ways like the LoZ fans do? Cool- Percy fights and defeats Gods and Titans in his universe- Gods can pick up mountains and affect all the stars with their will- Percy is solar system level." ' ' ' My being or not being a Legend of Zelda fan has zero bearing on this. And again, nearly every verse relies on powerscaling like this. And yes, you can!! You'll need some things though. A: First off, proof that the entities you are scaling to hold that sort of power: as in, give me feats of theirs from the source material, B: That they're able to use it as attack potency, C: Proof that Percy Jackson scales directly to them, D: Proof that they were not holding back or otherwise not using the whole of their power, and E: Proof that Percy was not empowered by plot, or that who you are scaling to was not nerfed prior to the fight. To be honest, Solar System Level sounds like waaaay too much of a stretch. But hey, if you think you've got solid proof, present you case. Sorry it took so long to get back to you, been busy dealing with stupid shit irl.